


Inspired

by luamal1217



Series: Physical Difficulties [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy Zayn, Blind Character, Blind!Niall, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luamal1217/pseuds/luamal1217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is blind. He doesn't have any friends and had never been out to restaurants or parks. He ended up paired with the school's bad boy Zayn for his English project and Niall's mom may or may not hate Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspired

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this for the past 3 days. It was a bit exhausting but I'm proud of it. It's long and I apologize for any erros. I noticed that we needed some body problems fics not involving larry so I wrote this. Enjoy.

Zayn Malik. School's bad boy, know for causing trouble everywhere, talking back to teachers and receiving blow jobs at the back of the classroom. He was hot, a troublemaker, but a hot one. All mothers hated him while all daughters wanted a piece of him, if possible inside them.

Niall Horan was the quiet boy. Shy always alone, blind. Everyone knew his disability and so everyone avoided him. Liam Payne the school jock did talk to him during Chemistry and Math classes, Louis Tomlinson the school clown would sit next to him during Biology and crack out random jokes and Harry Styles the school's 'nerd' would talk to him before French class about new books he read. But that's all. He had no one to spend the afternoon lunch break with or his free classes.

Niall heard about Zayn multiple times but he decided to ignore them. After all who was he to judge? But his mother never liked Zayn. She loved his mother and adored his sisters but never him. So when Niall told her that Zayn was going over because they where paired together for a school project she didn't stop warning Niall against him and providing a set of rules while he was going to be there.

Zayn knew how much the mothers didn't like him (well some mothers did like him in secrecy from their children and husbands of course) so he tried to act politely towards Niall's mother as soon as she opened the door.  
"Hi Mrs. Horan. I'm Zayn, had to meet Niall for the project."   
"I know," she replied coldly, "come in," she said opening the door for him.  
Zayn stepped in, "thank you Mrs. Horan."   
"You're late," she said as she closed the door.  
Zayn looked at his watch because really? He was only 5 minutes late. "Uh I apologize Mrs. Horan. Got stuck in traffic."   
"On the pavement? Cause your house is only four houses down since I last passed." 

Zayn figured that Niall's mum must be the most mother to hate him in town and he was ready to excuse himself and run out until he heard Niall. "Mum, did Zayn arrive?"   
She sighed, as if she wanted to beat some more crap out of him, "yes sweety he's coming up," she called to Niall. "First room as you go up the stairs," she told Zayn and he nodded, hurrying up the stairs. "And keep the door open at all times!" she shouted.

Zayn got in Niall's room and let out a deep breath.  
"Zayn?" Niall asked from where he was sitting at the desk.  
"Yes. Um, hi?"   
"Sorry for my mum. It's not usual that I have someone over even if it's for school."   
"It's okay no problem. She's really nice actually," Zayn said rolling his eyes.  
Niall giggled, "I know you don't believe that. Everyone gets scared of my mum as soon as they step a toe in our house. But anyway, do you want to start? I just finished reading the book."   
"Sure. Let's start."

As much of a bad boy he was, Zayn excelled in many classes especially English and Arts. That's the main reason why all teachers got angry at him. "He has a great mind, but he refuses to use it. If only he would use it he'll be the best in the school," they tell his parents.   
In the few hours he spent at Niall's he had managed to explain to him the whole story, describing all the characters and also giving him a detailed information about the hidden words between lines found throughout the book. Niall remained silent, listening in awe at how good Zayn was at this.

"Niall, it's late," his mother said by the door, interrupting Zayn's speech and Niall's thoughts. Zayn looked out of the window, "oh, I didn't realize it got dark already. I have to go," he said getting up and picking his bag.  
"Uh sure, we could continue tomorrow if you're free," Niall said.  
"Sure. Good for me. See you tomorrow. Bye Mrs. Horan."   
She hummed in response and Zayn ran out, lighting a cig the moment he was out of the door.

"Wow," Niall breathed, "he's really good in this mum. Like, my perspective about the book was completely different! He likes makes a conversation with the book. You should have heard him mum!"  
"His mother does say he's good in school. He's a rack of the family. I don't like him. Come down for dinner," she grumbled walking from the door.

Zayn kept going to Niall's for the whole week. He'll go right after school and leave at late hours. They would mostly talk about the project, sometimes the subject would deviate to other stuff about themselves.  
On Friday the two decided to take a break from the project and Zayn asked Niall where he liked to go in his free times.  
"I haven't been out much, except for school and to Sunday mass."   
"Really? You never ate at a restaurant?"   
Niall shook his head.  
"Been to the park?"  
Again.  
"On a rolercoaster?"   
Again.  
"We should go out. Tomorrow," Zayn blurted without any thought, "I mean, if you want to of course!"   
"I-I don't think my mum would allow me," Niall replied blushing.  
"It would never hurt to ask. I could take you around town."   
"Um, I'll try to ask my mum and I'll call you tomorrow."   
Zayn nodded, "okay. I'll write you my number, maybe ask your mum to dial it for you." Zayn scribbled his number on Niall's notebook. "I should go now. It's kinda late."   
Niall nodded, "see you."   
"Bye Niall," Zayn said and he left the house.

Niall went downstairs to the kitchen and sat down at the table staying silent while hearing his mother prepare the plates.  
"Can I go out tomorrow?" he said quickly.  
"Niall you know I..."  
Niall cut her off, "please mom."  
"With Zayn?"   
Niall bit his lip and nodded slowly.  
"No."   
"But mom.."  
"I said no!" she placed his plate in front of him and sat down.

Niall lowered his head down sadly. He picked the fork and just twirled it around in his plate.  
"The food will get cold if you don't eat."   
"'m not hungry," he grumbled.  
She sighed, "Niall don't be silly. I don't trust Zayn."  
Niall didn't say anything and his mother sighed again, "fine."  
Niall lifted his head smiling brightly, "really?"  
"But, he has to call me every thirty minutes to tell me where you are and you have to be home by eleven."  
"Thank you mom I love you," he said jumping on his chair.  
"Hear me Niall, by eleven. Or else you're grounded till you die!"  
"Yes, by eleven. I promise. Can we call him? I told him I'll call him. He wrote his number somewhere."  
"Eat your food first. We'll call him after."  
Niall nodded and he ate his food quickly.

 

The day after at 8pm exactly Niall's doorbell rang. His mother went to open up seeing Zayn at the door. She barely gave him any time to enter before she spoke, "home by eleven Zayn and if I find a hair out of his head missing I'll kill you, you get that?"   
Zayn nodded, "of course Mrs. Horan don't worry."   
Niall reached him a few after. He had a dark red shirt and a pair of black jeans. His hair was styled up, different that it always been. Sunglasses on his eyes like always and a jacket hanging on his hand. He got down to the door. He had heard Zayn's voice already and he smiled, "hi."  
"Hey. Ready to go?"  
"Yes sure."  
"Good," Zayn made him way so Niall could get out.  
"By eleven, remember. Not a minute later!" his mother called.  
"Bye mum." 

Zayn put his hand on Niall's shoulder to guide him to his car and when he saw Niall was good he went to his seat.  
"Where are we going?"   
"First a restaurant. Then we'll see."   
Niall smiled as he leaned down on the seat. When he felt the car stop he straightened up and removed the seat belt. Zayn opened the door for him and helped him out.

When they got in the restaurant Zayn told the waitress his reservation number and she took them to their table, bringing a menu each.  
"I smell pizza," Niall said.  
"It's an Italian restaurant. You want to try a pizza?"  
Niall nodded, "yes. I've only ever had those ready made boxed pizzas. I want to try one like the restaurants do it."  
"What toppings do you prefer?"   
Niall bit his lip in though and then giggled, "everything."   
Zayn laughed along, "sure." He called the waitress, "two pizza with all the toppings you have."   
"Sure Sir," she said taking the menus, "drinks?"   
"Beer. I've never had beer either," Niall said.  
"Make that two as well," Zayn told her.  
"Of course Sir. I'll be back soon."

The waitress left at Zayn looked at Niall, "you really never had a beer?"   
"No. I told you I never been out right? My mum would flip if she knew I had anything to drink besides water or soda," he said laughing.

They ate, chatting loudly about random stuff. Niall ended up ordering a glass of wine as well and Zayn had to stop him before asking for another one. "If I take you home drunk your mum would chop me to pieces and feed me to dogs!" Niall laughed at that because it was probably true.

"What time is it?" Niall asked as they left the restaurant.  
"Five minutes to ten."  
"Where are we going now?"   
"Let's buy ice cream and go to the park."  
"Ice cream? But Zayn it's February! Our teeth would fall."  
Zayn laughed, "don't worry it will be fine. Come on." 

Zayn helped him in the car and drove to a small shop.  
"I smell chocolate," Niall said as they got it.  
"It's a crepe but forget about that. Cookies, baci, vanilla, mint, kinder or plain chocolate," he said, "or you could mix."   
Niall hummed in thought, "baci, cookies and mint," he said smiling.

"Coming right up sweety," he figured that she must have been an older woman from her voice.  
"Vanilla and kinder for me," Zayn said.  
She made them two cups filled to the top, "enjoy love."   
Zayn paid and gave Niall his own, "don't eat yet. We'll eat it in the park, come on." 

Zayn got them in the park and sat down on a bench.  
"Isn't there anyone around?" Niall asked eating his ice cream.  
"Well," Zayn said looking around, "there is a couple somewhere on the benches of the other pathway which you really don't need to know what they're doing anyway."  
Niall laughed and he continued eating his ice cream, sometimes chatting with Zayn and asking him random questions.

"Are you finished?" Zayn asked.  
"Yes why?"   
"Just to throw away the cup."  
"Oh, sorry," he said giggling and lifted up the cup. Zayn took it from his hand and went to throw it away.

"Don't take this the wrong way," Zayn said as he returned, "but you fascinate me. Like, the way you can figure out where everything is, in the restaurant or now eating your ice cream. It's like you actually see things."   
Niall smiled, "I don't see them, but I can feel them. It's kinda difficult at times especially when I forget where I place things or I miss a step somewhere. But I got used to it now."   
"Have you always been like this?"   
"Yes. Well not exactly. For a few weeks after birth I was completely fine, but the doctors told my mum there was something developing in my eyes which they couldn't see quite well since I was too young. Mum had to go to hospital with me almost everyday for check ups, each time telling her it was getting worse until one day they just told her that I turned blind completely. They couldn't replace my retina because I was still too young and when they tried they said it wasn't just my retina, they had to replace my whole eye completely. My mum accepted but the said that I had to develop first. I guess they couldn't find eyes with match or fit or I don't know."  
"Do you want to? I mean, see, if they tell you they found out?"   
"If I was younger I would say yes. But now I guess I'm too used to living like this that I would be scared to see things around me. So I think I would reject the offer." 

They remained quiet for a few.  
"Thanks Zayn. This really has been the best moments of my life. I never dreamed I would do these things and it's all thanks to you. I don't think that any other night would ever surpass this," Niall said smiling.  
Zayn smiled to himself but he didn't say anything. 

Without knowing if it was fine for Niall he just leaned onto him and kissed him softly. When he pulled away Niall was completely pink but had a small smile on his lips, "I'm sure nothing will ever surpass this night," he said softly and Zayn kissed him again.

They left fifteen minutes before eleven and got to Niall's house in less than ten minutes. Zayn helped him to his door and rung the bell for him.  
"I'll see you on Monday yea?"   
Niall still had a wide smile on his lips, "yea. See you Monday."  
His mum opened the door, "bye Zayn."   
"Bye." 

 

Monday evening Zayn was in Niall's room again. Niall sitting at his desk and Zayn next to his chair on the floor. They didn't say anything about the previous Saturday but it was obvious that both where thinking about it.  
"Niall I have to run out. We ran out of milk. I won't take long," his mother called from downstairs and Niall heard her close the front door.   
Niall smiled and he tried to find Zayn with his hands.

"What is it?" Zayn asked him.  
"Where are you?"   
Zayn took his hand, "here."  
Niall smiled and he got down off the chair and on his knees. He tried to crawl on Zayn without hitting on anything else and Zayn guessed what he wanted to do.  
"Come on, a little help here Zayn!" Niall said sounding a bit annoyed.   
Zayn giggled and pulled him closer attaching their lips together right away. 

Niall smiled and kissed him back. Zayn lied down, pulled Niall down with him. "You sneaky little thing," Zayn teased and Niall laughed.  
"I wanted to kiss you. Couldn't do it if my mum was here right?"   
"I guess not," Zayn said and kissed him again.

They heard a cough at the door making them pull apart.  
"Mom?" Niall asked.  
"Get out," Niall's mother said directed to Zayn.  
"Yes," Zayn said, crawling from underneath Niall.  
"Now!"  
Zayn picked his bag and book and hurried off.

"Mom please," Niall said still in the same position as before.  
"Please what?" his mum said sounding really mad, "I told you I don't like him and when I leave for two minutes I find you on top of him god knows what you where going to do!"   
"We where just kissing," Niall argued, tears filling his eyes.  
"I don't care. I don't trust him. And he's not coming here again."   
"You don't know him."  
"I know him enough to know that he isn't good for you."  
"No you don't. You judge him from what others say not for what he really is."   
Niall got off the floor and walked to the bed   
"I judge him for what he did to others. I don't want the same to happen to you."   
"You don't know the real him."  
"I don't want to know the real him. He will only hurt you."  
"He wouldn't. Last Saturday, last Saturday was the best day of my whole life. I've never felt so happy. He took me places I've never been to and he was really nice and gentle towards me."   
"That doesn't mean you know him," his mother shouted.  
"I know he likes reading, his favorite author is Graham Greene, his favorite subjects are English, Arts and Biology. He paints. His favourite food is chicken, the way his mum does it. He write novels and he has just published one he written. His favourite colour is blue and he likes comics. His favorite beverage is Kinnie and he hates flavoured water. I think I know him much more than you do!" Niall shouted crying.

Niall's mum remained quiet for a few. "Dinner's ready."   
"I'm not hungry."   
"Niall.."  
"I said I'm not hungry!" Niall shouted.  
His mother sighed, "fine," she said and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Niall kept avoiding his mother all the time. Even when she tried to help him with something he tried to hurry off without her. It had been three days since their arguments, four nights since Niall ate with his mother. On Friday evening Niall's mother entered his room. Niall was on his bed reading but he heard her coming in.  
"'M not hungry," he told her right away.  
She rolled her eyes and went on the bed, sitting down next to him. "You said Zayn's favorite food is chicken right?"   
"What does that have to do with us now?"   
"Well I just happened to have cooked chicken breast I was wondering if you want to invite him over for dinner?"   
Niall closed the book, "really?"   
"Do you still have his number?"

Niall got off the bed and walked to his desk feeling around, "it's written on my notebook somewhere. Mom where's my notebook?"   
"It was right next to you silly," she said giggling. She looked through it and dialled Zayn's number, "here, ask him," she said giving Niall the phone.

Niall talked to Zayn, inviting him over and after a few encouragement Zayn accepted. Not more than ten minutes passed before he was in Niall's house.   
"He's upstairs. Dinner will be ready soon. I'll call you," Niall's mother said and Zayn went upstairs.

He got in Niall's room, leaving the door agar, "Niall," he called out.   
Niall smiled widely from where he was sitting, "Zayn."   
Zayn went up to him and took his hand, "hey. How are you doing?"   
"I'm good."  
"Are you sure this is okay? I mean your mum wanted to kill me last time I was here."  
Niall laughed, "yea don't worry. It's fine."

Zayn pecked his lips quickly at Niall giggled. "Come on, kiss me properly at least after four days."   
Zayn smiled and he leaned down, kissing him properly, "I kinda missed you, you know that?"   
"Kinda?" Niall asked trying to sound offended.  
"Okay well, I missed you quite a lot actually."   
"Missed you too. And missed you trying to explain to me that stupid book."   
Zayn laughed, "well, I went on with the project by the way. We have to give it in next Tuesday."  
"I didn't continue anything," Niall said feeling guilty.  
"Don't worry about it. We could continue it together now." 

Zayn kissed him again until they heard Niall's mother call them downstairs. They went downstairs slowly. "Could you sit on my left?" Niall asked him.  
"Sure. No problem." 

They all sat down and began eating. "So, what would you like to do when older Zayn?" Niall's mother asked.  
"Um, I have quite different ambitions. I'd like to be an artist, or else continue with novels. I just had my first one published and the publisher said that it's selling quite well for being my first book. Then I also like English teacher. There are other things too but those three are the main ones."   
"Nice. Niall said you like Graham Greene right? Have you read all his books?"   
"Not all. I haven't managed to find all of them actually."  
"I have his entire collection. If you want I could lend you some of them."   
"Thank you Mrs. Horan." 

Niall excused himself to the bathroom leaving him mom and Zayn alone.  
"Mrs. Horan, thank you, for giving me a chance. I promise I will never to anything to hurt Niall."   
She looked at him for a few before she continued eating. "You can call me Maura," she said.  
Zayn smiled, "okay." 

After Zayn helped her clean, he and Niall went back in Niall's room. Niall dropped on his bed as soon as he found it. "What time is it?"   
"Ten thirty," Zayn replied sitting next to him.  
"Do you have to leave?"   
"I've got a few more, if you want me to stay."  
"Of course I do."   
Zayn smiled and he kissed him. Niall wrapped his hands around Zayn's neck. 

"I'd rather not make your mum want to kill me even more," Zayn said pulling away and Niall giggled. "I should go."  
"Already?" Niall pouted.  
"I'll come tomorrow. We could go out again tomorrow."  
Niall nodded, "okay. See you tomorrow." Zayn kissed him again and got up, "bye."  
"Bye," Niall said smiling at him.  
Zayn went down, thanking Maura and leaving.

 

Three weeks had passed and Zayn and Niall where attached to the hip. Maura began trusting Zayn a bit more and Zayn had told his mother about Niall too. On Saturday evening Maura had to go to check on her mother because she was sick. That meant she had to leave Niall alone. She made him promise not to stay inside the house with Zayn alone and to go out.

When Zayn arrived she was already out but Niall wasn't anywhere close of being ready to go out.  
"Uh, it's already 8:30 Niall and you aren't dressed."   
"So what?" Niall said feeling around and wrapping his arms around Zayn's neck.  
"With a curfew of 11 we won't manage to do much."   
"My mum's not here," Niall informed.  
"I know that."   
"Come on Zayn. Don't be tick. You know for someone who recieved a blow job in class you're kinda oblivious you know that?"  
"Niall! I won't do anything with you behind your mom's back. If she finds out there would be no question about my death."  
"My mum doesn't have to find out. Come on Zayn. You want this don't you?"   
"Niall..."   
"Show me how much of a bad boy you are." 

Zayn laughed at that. "Okay. Are you sure about this though?"   
"Hm, let me think about it. Of course I am."   
"Okay then."   
"One request though."   
Zayn looked at him confused, "what is it?"  
"Don't treat me like I'm blind. Treat me as if it's one of those flings you'd have with someone. Don't try to be gentle and stuff because I'm blind, I want to feel you deep inside me and you have to make me scream."   
"Where did you learn that language Niall?" Both of them laughed.  
"Okay. I could do that. But you have to remove your glasses."   
"It'll annoy you. I'll be staring blankly and not looking at you."   
"I don't care. I've never seen your eyes Niall and I want to." 

Niall nodded slowly and he lef Zayn remove his sunglasses. "Wow, your eyes are beautiful. Why the hell do you hide them?"  
"Skip the chat Malik. I did what you wanted now you have to do what I want."  
Zayn smiled, "okay. Jump."   
Niall frowned, "what?"   
"Jump."  
"How?"   
"Just jump. I'll hold you."  
"Um, okay." Niall jumped and Zayn took hold of his tights, making the blonde gasp, "don't worry, I won't drop you. Just wrap your legs around me yea?"   
Niall nodded and he did what Zayn asked him. Zayn held him tightly and kissed him, "relax okay? I won't hurt you."  
Niall nodded and between kissed Zayn carried him up to his room. Zayn lowered him down onto his bed and he leand on him.

Niall moved his hand from Zayn's neck, to his shoulders down along his chest and Zayn kept moving his up and down Niall's hips. Zayn kissed his jawline multiple times before rising back to his lips and attacking them again.

"It's hot," Niall grumbled trying to take off his shirt. Zayn helped him remove it and as soon as it was off he took Niall's nipple between his lips and sucked it.

Niall's chest jumped and he moaned as he felt it. Zayn pulled away with a smirk, "someone's a little sensitive over here," he teased and Niall whined. Zayn kissed him again and Niall slipped his hands in Zayn's hair.   
"Yu rt," Niall said in the kiss.  
Zayn pulled away, "what?"   
"Take off your shirt," Niall requested.  
Zayn lifted himself up. He removed jacket and then pulled off his shirt.  
Niall heard some kind of chains hitting with each other, "do you wear necklaces?"   
"Yea. Two weird chains my mom bought me."  
"Bad boy Zayn wears what his mom tells him to. Not much of a bad boy you are," Niall teased.  
"Shut up," Zayn said biting on Niall's jaw.  
"Make me."   
"Gladly," he hummed and kissed Niall right away.

Niall giggled and kissed him back. He placed his hands on Zayn's bare shoulders and lowered them down along his arms. "What are these?" he asked as he felt very small but repeated bumps on Zayn's arms.  
"You seriously can feel that?"   
"Tell me what they are," he said softly.  
"Tattoos."   
"What are they of?"   
"Now's really not the time to talk about my tattoos Niall."   
Niall giggled, "would you let me feel your chest? I wanna imagine how you look."   
"Go ahead."   
Niall moved his hands slowly on Zayn's chest, feeling everything he could. "You have more on your chest."   
"Yea I do."   
"Anywhere you have more?" Niall said with a cheeky smile on his lips.  
"You dirty little thing," Zayn said and they both laughed.

"Can I go on?" Zayn asked him.  
"Yes."   
Again Zayn went sucking on Niall's nipple, making Niall moan. While doing so, Zayn slipped off Niall's pants and the blonde boy blushed.  
"Remove yours too."   
"Right away Your Majesty," he joked and he removed his jeans.  
Niall chuckled and he reached out for Zayn pulling him back down on him.

Zayn kissed him and moved his hips, making their croaches rub against each other. Niall moaned and lifted his hips higher making contact again. "Zayn.."  
"Is it your first time?" Zayn asked him.  
"Yes. But I already told you, don't treat me as if I'm going to break."  
"I won't," Zayn assured him.   
Zayn pulled off Niall's boxers and then Niall didn't feel Zayn touching him anymore. "I can feel you staring you know?"   
Zayn giggled, "sorry. It's just you're beautiful."  
Niall blushed, "Zayn!"   
"Okay, okay. Just tell me if you want to stop okay? I'll stop."   
"I don't want to stop."

Zayn smiled softly. First he kissed around Niall's hips until he took him in his mouth and began sucking him slowly. Niall moaned, thrusting his hips up into Zayn's mouth.  
"Try not to do that yea? Unless you wanna choke me of course," Zayn said as he pulled off.  
"Okay, sorry."   
"No problem," he said and again took him in his mouth. Niall moaned, feeling Zayn move his lips and tongue around his dick. He felt it pulsating and getting harder as Zayn was licking his head and down to the base.  
"Z-Zayn, I-I think I'm g-gonna...cum," he moaned.  
"Go on babe," Zayn encouraged him and after feeling Zayn's warm mouth around him he released in his mouth.

Niall phanted while Zayn was pulling away. "Sorry," Niall breathed.  
"You have nothing to apologize for."   
"But I just came in your mouth, before you even entered me."  
"I don't mind that. And we could still continue," Zayn kissed him right after he said that. Niall frowned and pulled away, "ugh, that tastes horrible."   
Zayn laughed, "that's the taste of your cum babe. Do you want to continue?"   
"Yes, carry on."

Zayn jerked Niall for a few to get him hard again. "This might feel uncomfortable for a few but it will be fine okay?"   
Niall nodded and Zayn slipped in a finger. "Is it okay?"  
Niall nodded, "yea, a bit weird but okay."  
Zayn nodded and he continued opening Niall adding a finger each time he thought Niall could take it.  
"Z-Zayn, just e-enter me! Please!" Niall screamed.  
Zayn pulled out his fingers and removed his boxers. "Ready?"  
"Yes please, just do it," Niall moaned.

Zayn nodded and he slowly pushed inside Niall, doing it gentler at he saw Niall's face wrinkle. "Am I hurting you?"   
"No just, i-it's much b-bigger," he groaned.   
"Sorry. Do you want to stop?"   
Niall shook his head quickly, "no. Carry on."   
Zayn kept pushing in until he was completely inside him. Niall let out a deep breath, "fuck."   
Zayn bit his lip. "Can I move?"   
Niall nodded, "yes. Move." 

Zayn moved his hips slowly at first. He saw Niall trying to find somewhere to grip on. He took his hand and placed it around his shoulder, "here, grab here Niall."  
Niall immediately scratched on Zayn's back, "faster Zayn, move faster." Zayn moved his hips faster. Niall felt as if his heart was about to burst with all the pleasure. "Z-Zayn, kiss me, p-please," he moaned.  
Zayn lowered down and kissed his lips quickly. Niall held him close to him tighter and Zayn moved his hands from Niall's hips higher up around his ribs. 

Zayn's back was filled with scraches and marks from Niall's hands and both of them had sweat dripping off them.  
"Z-Zayn.." Niall moaned loudly.  
"Me too, together yea?" Zayn hummed in his ear.  
Niall nodded. He didn't know how close Zayn was but after a few more thrusts he released between their chests, Zayn followed him shortly after. Zayn dropped down on Niall both of them breathing hard. Niall sprawled out his hands, his eyes closed and his chest rising quickly. 

"I'll go bring something to clean up yea?"   
Niall nodded and he remained in the same position. He heard Zayn leaving the room and after some time he felt him wiping his chest. He heard him leave and then return again.  
"What time will your mom be back?"   
"About eleven thirty."   
"We have about two hours left. What do you want to do?"   
"Well I am kinda hungry. But I don't feel like going to a restaurant though."  
"We can buy McDonalds and eat it in my car."  
"Can you go buy it and we'll eat here?" Niall asked biting his lip. Zayn giggled and kissed him, "of course. I'll take the keys from downstairs yea?" 

Zayn spent the rest of the night in Niall's room, only leaving a few minutes after eleven, taking McDonalds boxes with him so that Niall's mother won't know they stayed in.

 

Niall expected a call or for Zayn to pass over on Sunday but neither of both happened. So he hoped he will meet Zayn in school on Monday but that didn't happen either. Waiting for Zayn on Monday evening got the worst of Niall and the blonde boy lied on his bed crying. His mother heard him and went to check on him. At first he didn't want to tell her but then he just let it out.  
"He didn't call me. For two days!"   
"B-But love maybe he's busy."   
"No he's not. He just used me. God I shouldn't have done that."   
"Did what Niall?"   
"Last Saturday, we stayed home and...and.."  
"Don't! Don't say another word," his mother said, "Niall I told you not to stay in. I warned you against him a million times. Why did you do such a thing? I told you-"  
"Mum just shut up okay? Please stop it," he sobbed.  
"I'm gonna go talk to Trisha. But this conversation hasn't ended yet Niall!" 

It was long before Maura returned. When she did Niall was curled on the floor.  
"Mom?"   
"Niall."   
"Where is he mom? Is he here? Zayn?"  
"No love he isn't," he voice was low and calm and that confused Niall.  
"Mom what happened?"   
"Love Zayn got in an accident last Saturday. He was outside his house late night and someone ran over him with a car."  
Niall really couldn't figure out what was worse. Zayn using him and then ignoring him or Zayn not using him but getting in an accident. He got of the floor quickly, his hands trembling, "you have to take me to the hospital!"   
"No Niall. It's useless going to the hospital."  
"What?" Niall shouted.  
"He's in coma. The doctors said there very minimum chance he will wake up. Darling it will be like he's dead. You don't want to know that."   
"No mom please. I have to go. I-I need to tell him so many things and I might not get a chance!"   
Maura sighed. She picked out some clothes for Niall and placed them in his hands, "here, get changed. I'll go ask Trisha if you could go with them." 

Moments later Niall was in Trisha's car sitting next to one of Zayn's sisters and heading to the hospital. He could feel Zayn's sisters staring at him so he didn't want to cry. In hospital, Trisha helped him in Zayn's room and he remained where they left him, not really knowing where he was standing but he heard the heart machine beeping.  
After some time he felt a hand on his and he panicked slightly.  
"It's Trisha love. Come on, I'll take you to Zayn."   
Niall nodded and he moved with her. Trisha let go of his hand when it was just above Zayn's face.

He lowered his hand down until his fingers touched Zayn's face and pulled it away quickly. His mother was right. Zayn was really cold as if he were dead. He let a tear fall from his eyes and then lowered his hand again.   
"D-Does he have something on his face?" he asked.  
"Yes. He has the Oxygen mask and bandages on his forehead," Trisha explained.  
Niall nodded and he continued moving his hand down to Zayn's neck. It was bare even down to his shoulders when then his body was covered with bed sheets.

Niall heard a soft voice of a young girl talk to her mother. "Mom, who is he?"   
"Niall. Zayn told us about him remember?" Trisha replied softly but Niall could still hear them.  
"And why is he touching Zayn?"   
"Because he can't see, so he has to feel Zayn." 

Niall removed his hand, "I-I could go out, i-if you want to stay alone with him."  
"No love stay. You meant for Zayn as much as we did."   
Niall felt his eyes tear up again. He doubted Zayn when all Zayn did was be nice to him.   
"I'm sorry," he said wiping his tears and he turned to go for the door. Trisha went to help him out and let him sit down in the waiting area. She rubbed Niall's back slowly trying to calm him down but instead she ended up crying with him.  
"I'm sorry," Niall said again, trying hard to stop his tears from falling.  
"You have nothing to be sorry for love," Trisha sobbed.  
"Yes I do. God I'm such a terrible person. How did I even think that?"   
"Niall honey it's okay. Actually I want to thank you. For the past month Zayn had really changed. He began smiling even more, doing his work and actually studying and doing really good in tests. Retuning home at decent hours and not having some mother or brother behind my door day yes day no. And I know that it's all thanks to you."

Hearing that Niall could only cry more. He had swore that if Zayn didn't wake up he would blame it all on himself. 

Going to school was harder than before. No one knew about their relationship so Niall couldn't just break down and cry when he felt sad. For a whole month, Trisha would pick him up from school and drive him to the hospital, allowing him some time alone with her son. Sometimes he would talk to Zayn, sometimes he would read to him, other times he just stayed quiet holding his hand until a nurse or Trisha would go for him and take him out.  
His mother tried to calm him as much as he could when he would return from hospital and just lie on the bed and cry. She left him home for about a week because he looked too tired to get out of bed. 

On Saturday afternoon she went up to his room, "Niall. Niall love get up. You have to go to the hospital."   
"What? Why?"   
"Just, here. Get dressed." She placed clothes in his hands and left the room, "hurry up!" she called from behind the door.   
Niall got dressed quickly and he got out of his room, "my shoes mom. D-Do the laces for me!"   
She tied them quickly.  
"Mom what happened? Is he- Is Zayn?" he didn't want to finish the sentence.  
"They'll tell you when we're in hospital. Come on now."  
Niall got out and his mother helped him in the car.

In the hospital Niall was feeling more nervous than ever. The air around him seemed to be denser than usual and his feet where trembling.  
By the time he spent there Zayn's youngest sister grew quite fond of Niall and as she saw him she ran up to him. "Nialler! Zayn has..." she was silenced so Niall guessed someone had stopped her from talking.  
"Shut up Saf. He'll figure it out himself."  
Niall was to nervous to relaze whether they where happy or not from their voices.  
"Come on Niall," Trisha said taking his hand, "I'll take you in."   
Niall walked with her and she stopped him right next to the bed, "he's exactly in front of you. I'll leave you alone," she told him and he heard her leaving the room.

Niall lifted his hands up and looking for Zayn. He touched his face and figured he still had the bandages on his forehead but the oxygen mask was not there. He was still nervous but he felt movements on Zayn's face.  
"Z-Zayn? Zayn..." he called hopeful.  
"Hey babe."   
Niall took deep breaths feeling everywhere move and then a grip on his hand. "Niall don't faint!"   
"Zayn...Zayn!" Niall repeated and Zayn tried to pull him closer so that he won't fall back. "I thought...I thought," Niall said and he immediately began crying, "I thought you where dead!"   
"It's okay Niall. I'm still here. Come on move forward or you're going to end up fall."   
Niall stepped forward and Zayn helped him to sit on the bed. He pulled him down for a hug and Niall cried on his chest.  
"I missed you so much Zayn. I thought I was never going to be able to talk to you anymore."   
"I missed you too Niall. I missed you so much. I heard you talk to me and cry. I don't really remember that much what you said but I used to hear your voice. And I really wanted to wake up and hug you and kiss you to make you stop crying. I'm so sorry Niall."   
"It was not your fault."   
"Yes it was. And I had it coming for a long time. But forget about that now. Just stay here with me. I missed holding you."   
Niall nodded and he lied down on Zayn.

He hadn't been sleeping well for the past month and feeling the warmth of Zayn's chest he fell asleep right away.   
Trisha, Maura and his sisters went in seeing Niall's head on Zayn's chest and Zayn playing with his hair.  
"Mom!" Zayn said surprised trying to sit up and get Niall off him.  
"No, no. Stay there. He looks tired, he needs some sleep," his mother said.  
Zayn nodded and lied back down.  
"How are you feeling Zayn?" his mother asked.  
"Good. A bit dizzy and hungry but I'm fine now."   
"Zayn, you know Niall's books don't have anything writen on them? But they feel funny when you move your hand on the page," his younger sister commented.  
Everyone else laughed, including Maura and Saffa blushed, "what did I say wrong?"   
"Nothing Saf. Just, it is supposed to be that way for him to manage to read," Zayn explained.  
"I know that. I didn't know you did!"   
"Thank you for telling me love." 

 

"If you're tired you would wake Niall up and we'll leave you know?" Maura said after they all had chatted.  
"Can you, can he stay here for tonight?" Zayn asked.  
Maura looked at Trisha who looked back at her. "Well, are you sure? He might get you tired in that position."  
"Yea. It's better like this. I like it."   
Maura sighed, looking at her son who was still sleeping on Zayn, "fine then. I'll go bring you something to eat just in case he wakes up. Can Zayn eat Trisha?"   
"Yes. Time has passed now. He could eat."   
Maura nodded, "I'll go buy some food and bring it then."

When Maura returned Trisha and the girls where still there and then they left together, leaving Niall and Zayn alone.

 

In the morning Trisha went to his room by herself. Zayn and Niall where both awake, lying on the bed, Zayn holding Niall close to him and making out.

Zayn pulled away when he saw his mom and she frowned at the smell in the room. There where clothes around the bed and it was very obvious that both her son and Niall where naked, stating with big words what they did the night before.  
"Really you two? You couldn't wait to get out of here first?" she asked them opening the small bathroom window.   
Both giggled and Niall hid his face in Zayn's shoulders.  
"You better clean up before the nurse arrives. She'll flip if she saw this!"   
"No need to."  
"I accidentally pulled off that sticker on his chest and the heart maching went crazy," Niall explained.  
Trisha couldn't help but laugh. "You are both crazy. Help Niall get dressed before the nurses come please."   
"I can do it myself. Just, I need someone to give me the clothes."   
Trisha picked them up for him, "I'm going out. Please nothing kinky to happen. I'll be back in exactly five minutes she said leaving the room. Niall got off the bed and dressed up, Zayn laughing at him when he put his pants inside out and helping him to fix it.

Zayn wasn't released until two weeks later. He managed to keep up with school and he could give the exams that year. He applied for Uni but he didn't tell Niall which school and what courses he applied to. Niall didn't apply for any Uni but he was planning to move by himself if possible.

Both of the got their exams but Niall was never interested in continuing school. When Zayn recieved his acceptance letter he went straight to Niall's house. Maura opened for him and after a quick 'hi' he ran up to Niall's room, picking him up and turning him around.  
Niall laughed, "Zayn! Zayn stop. What is it?"   
Zayn lowered him down and kissed him, "gr n."  
"What?" Niall said pulling away, "I didn't hear you."  
"I told you I got in."   
"Really? Wow Zayn that's amazing!"   
"I know."   
Niall laughed, "we should go out and celebrate."   
"Of course. We could go gtab ice cream and go to the park."   
Niall nodded, "yes. Just find me a shirt so I could change."

Zayn took him out and they began walking around.   
"So, where are you going to? What course are you taking?" Niall asked excited.  
"I got in part time BSE English."   
"Part time? Why?"   
"I am also going to take a part time course in Arts but that's in second year."   
"Zayn why part time?" Niall asked again.  
"The full time coure I chose is," he paused for a minute, "O.D"   
"What's O.D?" Niall asked.  
"Doctor of Optometry."  
"Optometry?" Niall repeated, his mind not clicking at the familiar name.  
"Eye doctor Niall. Doctor of Optometry is an Eye doctor."

Niall stopped walking and so did Zayn. "Zayn..." he said feeling silly for the fact that tears where filling in his eyes.  
"Look, I know that I can't fix yours because you don't want to. But I want to help others like you Niall. And you inspired me to do such a thing. I hope you're not mad."   
"Mad? Oh god no Zayn. I'm surprised and really really happy. How could I be mad at such a thing?"   
"Well I thought that because I didn't tell you about it."  
"I don't care. Come here and hug me!"   
Zayn smiled and went to him and hugged him. 

"That reminds me of a second thing," Zayn said. Niall pulled away waiting for him to talk. "Well the University is in London and the course is kinda long, 4 years the pre course but then there's more after. So, I was wondering if you would want to, maybe move to London with me?"   
Niall's mouth fell open, surprised by all that Zayn was saying.  
"My sister is moving to London and we found rent in the same appartment. She will be in the same building with you so while I'm in school or working you won't be alone. And the place is kinda calm and good for you to live in. I check a few things just in case you wanted to come," Zayn said quickly.  
"Go to hell Malik. Of course I want to go with you. God this is so exciting Zayn."   
Zayn hugged him tightly, "you do?"   
"Yes I do! Oh god Zayn I love you."   
Both where surprised by the sudden words of Niall. Zayn smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too Niall."

**Author's Note:**

> So...how was it? I'm kinda proud of it. It would mean a lot if you comment your thoughts about it. Thank you for reading.


End file.
